


Stormy Seas

by Tarlan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Newt has to leave New York or risk losing his creatures, but unknown to him at the time he was carrying someone else with him.





	Stormy Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



> For prosodiical - I do hope you like this gift :)
> 
> Also meets: trope bingo round 9: accidental hero

Newt could see the boarding ramp just up ahead but there was still a few minutes to spare before the steamship sailed back to England so he slowed down and stopped. Tina was staring ahead at the ship, looking a little wistful before smiling back at him. He had already turned down her invitation to go against Picquery's orders and stay a little longer in New York to help them look for the real Percival Graves. It wasn't that he didn't care what had happened to the Director of Magical Security but he had already outstayed his welcome in a place where his fantastic beasts were hunted down and slaughtered. If he was ever to change the laws then he had to get his book finished and published to educate the wizarding world. He wanted his book to become mandatory reading in schools such as Hogwarts and Ilvermorny, wanting to change the minds of his fellow witches and wizards and let them see the beauty of these creatures before all of these wonderful beasts were obliterated from this world.

He had already promised to send Tina a copy of his book, delivered by hand if at all possible.

He walked up the ramp onto the steamship and stood by the rail overlooking the dock, watching from a slightly secluded spot as Tina walked away. He liked her, grateful to have found new friends and quietly wishing Tina, Queenie, and Jacob all the very best life had to offer as the ship's horn bellowed out to announce its imminent departure. Soon he was passing the Statue of Liberty, mouth tilting wryly as he saw beneath the muggle illusion to see her smile back at him serenely in farewell. Newt dodged gracefully around some of the other passengers, finding his small cabin on one of the lower levels. It was barely large enough to hold a cot and a small chest of drawers but Newt didn't expect to spend too many hours in the cramped cabin, not when he had his suitcase with him.

He settled in and locked the cabin door, placing several wards on the entrance to prevent any one - muggles or magical folk - from entering while he was in his case. Once down the ladder Newt moved into the first of the environments conjured from extension charms and breathed in deeply as he took in the fresh air, open space, and contentment of his beasts. He wandered from one habitat to the next, chatting happily to each creature, mildly scolding the Bowtruckles for teasing Pickett, and feeding cockroaches to the baby Occamies. The familiar actions settled him as well as the creatures he loved as they embarked on the journey back across the Atlantic. It would take eight days and he was tempted to spend the entire voyage in his case but Newt had learned from previous experiences that the head steward would want regular passenger updates to ensure the health of all those on-board. As long as he was seen outside his cabin at least once a day, no one would pay him much attention.

When he reached the Niffler's nest a new shiny object caught his eye.

"What have you got there, you little thief?" he chided affectionately as the Niffler grabbed the item and held it tight against his furry body.

It took a little coercion and a bribe in the form of a shiny dollar before the Niffler let go of the expensive looking gold pocket watch. Newt inspected it, looking at the crest and inscription on the back.

"To Serve with Honor." 

The family crest expanded, spiraling as it floated in black and blue smoke in the air before him, revealing a scorpion in one quadrant that flicked its stinger in warning; it was the Graves Family crest and Newt suspected the Niffler had stolen it from Grindelwald while he impersonated Percival Graves. The steamship had already left New York far behind so there was little point in trying to return it now so he decided he would have to wait until he reached Southampton and then he could send it back by a special magical courier. In the meantime Newt could not help but be delighted by the gentle wisps of smoke that swirled to reveal more of the Graves Family crest, but he was also intrigued when his attempt to open the fob cover failed. There seemed little reason to conceal its main purpose of seeing the time even from a muggle, so he persevered over the next three days, finding it a welcome distraction from the voyage.

When the cover flipped open late on the third day, Newt laughed softly in triumph. The clock face was a work of art with a filigree second hand sweeping across it. It gave not just the time but the day and weather, and Newt watched in fascination as fluffy clouds filled the room above his head, slowly turning darker. Rain began to fall, disappearing before it touched any surface including him, and yet the clouds continued to darken with tiny flashes of forked lightning illuminating it from within.

Filled with foreboding, Newt made his way back on deck and checked the horizon, seeing storm clouds gathering. They were mid-Atlantis, far from any safe port, and the waves were already swelling higher. A steward came up beside him.

"Sir, it might be best to remain below decks this evening, preferably stay in your cabin until the storm has passed."

The steward moved on without awaiting a response. A little flustered, Newt needed no second order to go below. He knew the charms built into his case would ensure the environments remained steady no matter how much the seas rolled and rocked the steamship so he decided to wait out the storm by spending the rest of the night in his case, sleeping on the small cot set into one corner of his workshop. He locked the case from inside to ensure it couldn't open if thrown about inside the cabin, and decided to make good use of the time by going back over some of the pages in his manuscript.

Various creatures came over to watch him from time to time as he read the passages out loud but he stopped when he caught sight of the Niffler sneaking in to steal back the pocket watch. 

"Oh no you don't," New scolded, tickling its tummy before holding it upside down, and smiling as the watch and several other pilfered items made a small pile on the floor below.

Most of the items were shiny buttons and he let the Niffler have those back but Newt held onto the pocket watch, fascinated once more as the Graves Family crest swirled in the air before him. As he turned to place it back on the bench top, a shaft of light beamed through the small window heralding a new day cycle. It caught the clock face at an angle, revealing a small indentation just below the 12. Curious, he uttered a magnifying spell and peered at it closely. He could feel the magic surrounding the pocket watch but had assumed it was the small charm he had already uncovered by opening the watch cover. Now he wasn't so certain as there was something strange about the tiny indentation that reminded him of the extension and stretching charms used to create his environments within the case and allow even the largest of creatures to fit through the opening. He knew those charms and spells intimately so very carefully he began to un-weave the one he could sense around the pocket watch, opening a tiny aperture. Newt gasped when a grimy hand began to push through, growing to man-size as it left the charmed portion of the pocket watch. A tiny pinprick of black grew exponentially as a head covered in greasy dark hair followed the hand and arm that stuck out from the pocket watch. The down-turned face was veiled by the lank hair but Newt didn't need to see it to guess the man's identity. He grabbed the hand and pulled, using a stasis spell to keep the pocket watch in place. The rest of the man came out suddenly, knocking Newt backwards onto the floor with his arms full of a grimy, naked body. They lay motionless for at least half a minute, breathing heavily from the exertion, before Newt gently rolled him off to one side and leaned over him, watching as beautiful but bewildered brown eyes opened to stare up at him in confusion.

"The real Percival Graves, I presume?" Newt stated softly, watching as Graves blinked as if blinded by the light.

He had thought Graves was handsome when he first saw him in MACUSA, and even with his stubbled face streaked with dirt the real Graves seemed even more handsome to him now. His eyes lacked the hard edge of Grindelwald's impersonation; a warm, compassionate brown.

"Who are you?" Graves croaked, body tense.

"Newt Scamander. I believe you know my brother, Theseus?"

"Scamander," he murmured back. "Yes. And Grindelwald ?" he demanded.

"Captured by... well, me, and handed over to MACUSA."

Graves frowned, studying Newt closer before nodding. "He used Polyjuice. How long...?"

Newt shrugged but he doubted Grindelwald had been impersonating Graves for more than a few days as the dark wizard had been spotted in Europe in late November and it was not quite the middle of December now. The Polyjuice potion could only mimic a person's physical appearance, not their voice or mannerisms, so Grindelwald would have needed to study Graves for at least a few days before attacking him and taking his place, otherwise his identity would have been uncovered much earlier than Newt's Revelio.

"It's the 12th of December 1926, and Grindelwald was captured four days ago" Newt replied. "Everyone has been looking for you since..." he trailed off with a shrug.

Graves nodded, looking a little relieved. He began to look around, frowning again. "Where am I? Are we still in New York? I need to speak with President-."

"That might be a little difficult right now. Would you like some tea?" Newt asked, using a little wandless magic to put the kettle on to boil.

Two mugs sailed out of a cupboard, setting down on the nearby bench while a large spoonful of tea leaves cascaded into a warming teapot. While the tea brewed, Newt helped Graves to his feet and convinced him to make use of the small bathroom attached to Newt's workshop before they sat down to talk. Graves reappeared a few minutes later with his now clean hair swept back and his beard stubble gone. Graves was just slightly shorter than him and the sight of him wearing some of Newt's spare clothing gave him a tingling, butterfly sensation in his stomach. He covered his embarrassed reaction by looking away, focusing on the tea and the sandwiches he had quickly prepared. When he looked back Graves was flicking his gaze between Newt and the sandwich as if torn between what he wanted most - and explanation or food. It occurred to Newt that Graves might not have had anything to eat since Grindelwald's capture. He smiled as Graves settled for the sandwich first, and if he was hungry he managed to hide it from Newt by eating carefully.

"Tell me what happened," Graves demanded as he picked up the pocket watch, turning it over in his hand.

He remained mostly silent throughout, only occasionally seeking clarification, and finally understanding why he could not leave when Newt mentioned the steamship and the storm raging in the world outside his case. Newt stopped abruptly as Graves closed his eyes only to open them with a start.

"There's nothing to be done until the storm has passed. You should rest."

Graves looked as if he might argue but Newt could see he was exhausted from his imprisonment and torment at Grindelwald's hands. Smiling reassuringly as he would with one of his creatures, he indicated towards the cot. Graves wavered a moment before taking him up on the offer, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. After a moment's hesitation Newt crept forward and covered him in a light blanket, unable to resist taking the opportunity to study the handsome face as the lines of strain and exhaustion were smoothed by sleep. He reached out and brushed an errant lock of hair off the sleeping man's forehead, pulling back in dismay from knowing he was already smitten by more than just the beautiful eyes, face, and his memory of the strong, warm body he had held in his arms earlier. In such a short time the real Percival Graves showed he had a quick mind and a compassionate nature, and he was a man of courage and integrity. A far cry from the impersonation of him by Grindelwald, who had ordered the execution of both him and Tina and tried to use a scared boy as a weapon. 

For a moment Newt wished he could have done more for Credence, convinced the boy might still live, but he had left his suspicions in Tina's capable hands, knowing she might be able to reach the boy far better than him.

His thoughts turned back to Graves, his cheeks heating just from wishing there could be more between them. It seemed unlikely though as Graves was an American Auror, and Picquery had ordered Newt to leave America or risk having all his creatures confiscated and destroyed. Still, he could daydream, eventually falling asleep at his workbench with his head pillowed in his arms.

Newt woke with a start as the aroma of freshly brewed tea assaulted his senses.

"I don't suppose you have any coffee?" Graves asked, and Newt was lost for a moment as he took in the refreshed man, only clearing his head when Graves gave him a gentle, possibly knowing smile.

"No. Sorry. But I can get some."

Newt climb the ladder and opened the case, startling when he realized they were underwater, though fortunately a spell made to protect the case had formed a bubble of air to keep the water from pouring in. The steamship must have sank in the storm and he hoped everyone else on-board had managed to reach the lifeboats in time. He felt movement beneath him, feeling uncomfortable for all the wrong, or maybe the right reasons as Graves climbed up behind him, body pressed close to his back, to poke his head out next to Newt.

"Merlin's saggy pants!"

"Not a problem. I have Henry," Newt stated confidently as he turned his head, realizing too late that he was now scant inches from Graves, looking deep into his eyes.

Newt ducked away quickly, hoping he hadn't revealed too much, and they both climbed back down the ladder. Newt left the case lid open and quickly moved through the workshop with Graves following. He had forgotten Graves had never seen inside his case before looking back over his shoulder when he noticed Graves was no longer following. Graves was standing at the door with his eyes wide open in astonishment, staring around. Newt loved that reaction, quickly moving back to grab Graves's arm and pull him forward. He had to keep tugging as different creatures captured Graves's attention but finally made it to an enclosure and smiled as Graves was awe-struck once again by the underwater habitat, with the edge constantly in motion as water pushed against the boundary spell. Newt considered it one of his finest achievements, pushing his hand through the boundary into the water with ease as a sea creatures moved gracefully to him.

"This is Henry. I rescued him off smugglers intending to sell him to a magical petting zoo. I plan to release him back into the Aegean Sea where he belongs but I hope he won't mind a little taste of the Atlantic first."

"Henry. Henry the Hippocamp," Graves stated as he looked at the half horse, half fish nuzzling against Newt's palm.

Newt beamed at him, not only pleased Graves had recognized the creature but also from watching him reach out tentatively to stroke Henry's thick neck.

"Muggles believed Hippocamp's pulled Poseidon's chariot, which is ludicrous unless Poseidon was a wizard. Though I guess that is possible," he rambled on before turning his attention back to Henry and asking him politely to help them.

Henry nodded his agreement and Newt waved his wand to extend the spell-bound water around Henry, leading him towards the open lid of the case. Once Henry was inside the small cabin, almost filling it, Newt dropped the wards around the cabin door and charmed it open.

"We'd best wait inside," he stated, closing the lid. 

There was no sense of movement from inside the case but a few minutes later he felt Henry's hoof knocking against the case lid and opened it to find them now floating on the surface among other debris from the steamship. In the far distance he could see the small dots of lifeboats, thankful the seafaring laws had changed after the disaster with the Titanic fourteen years earlier. Henry dove back into the case within a bubble of sea water and was released back into his underwater habitat with a promise of an extra treat later. When he looked back out he noticed Graves was using wandless magic to pull together some of the flotsam into a stable platform where they could climb out.

"There's a ship heading this way, likely answering the distress call. We don't want to break the international laws by using magic in front of the no-mag."

He helped Newt climb out onto the floating platform, splashing a little seawater over him to make it look as if he had been in the ocean before climbing back down into the case. Newt closed the lid and pulled it into his lap, wishing he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder, thigh-to-thigh with Graves as he waited in the biting cold for a no-mag rescue. A simple Disillusionment Charm meant no one took any notice when Newt climbed on-board the rescue ship with his case in hand. After a roll call of passengers Newt huddled under a blanket in the ballroom with the hundreds saved from the _Elizabeth Port_ , with just a tiny warmth spell to take some of the chill from his bones as the _Majestic_ continued onward, heading to New York with her paid passengers, which was a little frustrating for Newt. Another Disillusionment Charm ensured no one noticed when Newt sneaked away later to a secluded part of the ship and climbed back down inside his case where Graves was waiting for him.

"You'll be pleased to know we're heading back to New York."

"I'm sure President Picquery will be lenient under the circumstances," Graves replied, showing he did understand Newt's plight.

After all, Newt could hardly be held accountable for the steamship sinking in a storm. At least Newt could take this opportunity to re-educate MACUSA's Director of Magical Security concerning his creatures, and perhaps get to know the real Percival Graves at the same time. Over the next few days Graves became Percival, then Percy with just the slightest wince at the shortened name. He was surprised how easily Percy accepted his creatures, helping him feed them and asking questions Newt was more than happy to answer - at length.

Late on the third evening, just a day out from New York, Newt was pleasantly surprised when Percy leaned over and kissed him. Percy pulled back admittedly with an apology on his lips but Newt pulled him back, quickly losing himself in the sweetness of Percy's kiss. One hand carded through the dark strands of hair, soft and silky to his touch, while Percy's arms enfolded him, holding him tight as the kiss deepened, growing more passionate, scarcely able to believe he had this man in his arms finally. The rest of the night passed in a haze of pleasure, and when he awoke he stretched out with a contented sigh as Percy snuggled closer.

Tina and Queenie were waiting anxiously on the dock along with hundreds of others concerned for friends and loved ones, and Newt was glad when he didn't get pulled over by a Customs Officer to check his case, moving straight through the crowd. He accepted Tina's hug awkwardly, subconsciously comparing it to the weight of Percy in his arms earlier that day. Queenie gasped, her hand barely concealing a wide smile.

"Oh Newt, Honey!"

Once out of sight of the muggles, Queenie took his arm and the three of them disapparated to just outside the Woolworth's Building that house MACUSA. Once inside Newt placed his case on the ground and opened the lid, calling down, "Percy." 

Moments later Percival Graves climbed out of the case, looking over Queenie's shoulder at Newt in surprise when she hugged him. News spread fast and a crowd gathered around them, talking excitedly, and pushing forward to shake his hand or simply touch Percy while Newt looked on happily. Percy seemed a little overwhelmed at the reception, quickly regaining his normal composure as Seraphina Picquery approached.

"Percival," she stated warmly, holding out a long, elegant Thiago Quintana black ebony wand with a White River monster core, a band of silver, and an ornate silver end. It was the perfect wand for the strong and principled Auror Newt had come to... love.

The last time Newt had seen this wand Tina had incanted an Accio, a Summoning spell to whip it from Grindelwald's hand. Graves took it from Picquery with a grateful smile, holding it close to his chest for a moment like an old friend. Although adept at wandless magic, Newt knew there was no substitute for a wand under many other circumstances, especially for an Auror.

"Thank you."

Hours later Newt looked up from where he was sitting on a bench in the main lobby, his case by his side, not really knowing what to expect, and found Percy standing before him. Percy held out a hand, which Newt grasped, allowing the slightly smaller man to pull him to his feet. Newt looked away awkwardly because he was certain this was a goodbye only for Percy to tip Newt's chin back up so their eyes met. The warmth was still there, and the gentle curve of his lips as he leaned in and kissed Newt.

"You didn't think I'd be foolish enough to let you go?" he berated softly after pulling back.

They stayed together despite Newt's many journeys around the world to find new fantastic beasts to add to the later editions of his book. Creatures were rescued and released back into their own habitats, sometimes with Percy by his side, but mostly alone, and every evening he shared his adventures with Percy and read of Percy's day. And when he was not traveling he came home to Percy, wrapping him tight in his arms, with no trace of the awkwardness he still found around others.

It was not all plain sailing but they weathered the storms in their relationship, happy and content with the life he had found with Percy.

END  
 


End file.
